Empty Hearts
by InfiniteDesire
Summary: " Ne, Eren. Do you believe that after life exists? Or God? Is any of that is real, I wonder." That's what Levi asked me couple years ago, but I hope he has already found his answer.


**Helloou I'm Vilte! This is my first fanfiction series and I'll hope you like it! Please please please review , that would mean a world to me :'D And no I didn't mistake Levi's personality, I can't say anything but in the series his true personality will come out so don't worry haha 3 Also when you're done please tell me if I should continue or no ^^ **

EREN POV

" Ne, Eren. Do you believe that after life exists? Or God? Is any of that is real, I wonder."  
>That's what Levi asked me couple years ago, but I hope he has already found his answer.<p>

Year 2012.12.09

I was walking down the hallway in my workplace to meet up with a person who was interested in me. Well that's what my secretory told me.

"Someone came to talk to you about a job offer."

I already know that I don't want to change jobs or anything like that, so I thought I'll just quickly talk over it and decline the job.I was about to reach the doors to the room I had to have the job offered till I accidentally bumped into a person and had my glasses fall off.

"Ah." A deep voice groan."I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

His voice was so... sexy, I thought to myself.I was still leaning down to pick up my glasses so all I knew about the person standing in front of me was his voice. I tried to hurry up and finally see the person's face.

"Nngh,"I rubbed my eyes before putting on the glasses,"It's fine, don't worry about it. How about you, are you fine?"

"Yeah," The person in front of me smiled, "Were you heading to this room?"

God damn, his smile was hot. The hips and waist were perfectly formed. His legs were also beautiful, I wonder how he would look without that costume and shirt. And the person's face.. He was like an angel, just.. with a bit narrow eyes and really big dark circles under them. My fantasies were distracted by the guy, himself poking my shoulder.

"Are you listening?" He chuckled.

"Ah yeah, sorry. I was thinking about my today's 'work to do list'," that was obviously a lie, but I couldn't tell him the truth."And yes, I am going to have a job offer conversation in this room, why?"

"Ah, so you're Eren Jaeger?"

"I suppose so, and you are?" My eyes were sparkling to get to know his name.

"Levi Ackerman," He shook my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you," I lightly blushed to the feeling of his hand. The man again chuckled and started talking about the purpose why he's here.

"I'm the person who is offering you a job, I'm really glad to actually meet you in person. I have always admired you."

"Admired me? What?" I joined in and started chuckling letting out small grunts."I'm just a lawyer. By the way there's a coffee machine next to us, would you like something?"

"Black coffee please," He smiled.

I bought us two black coffees and sat down on a couch. I sipped a bit of my coffee and patted my hand giving a signal for him to sit next to me. He sat down and continued talking.

"So from where I left of... I didn't mean it as that admire, I meant it as 'I admire your body.' I'm a magazine photographer."

I spit my coffee and started choking. 'What the hell is he talking about..'

"Are you okay?" He quickly got a few napkins and started cleaning my shirt while patting my back.

"Oh my god, did you really say that? Please tell me I overheard."

"If it's about that I admire your body, then no you didn't." He threw away the napkins and fixed his hair a bit while letting out an akward smile.

"I-I .. I have like nothing to say. I haven't been working out for about four months and all I do is work,eat and sleep. I think I'm really out of shape at the moment."

"No no no! Your body is perfect for a nude photo shoot!"

I nearly choked the second time. 'Oh hell no, I'm too embarrassed for that shit.'

"I'm sorry, but I'm not into that kind of stuff." I tried to decline it as nicely as I could.

"It's fine, I understand it sounds weird at first," He handed out his work card. "But please think about it, here's my number. I hope to get an answer from you in at least a week. I have to go now, It was nice meeting you."

"Ah," Before I could say anything he bowed and quickly ran off while dialing someone's number on his phone.

"Bye my fantasy prince," I whispered to myself while switching my eyes to look at the card.

I am gay. But people who know are only my close friends like Armin, Jean, Marco and my sister Mikasa. I'm not open because I'm scared if someone got to know I like the same sex, they would be disgusted. I try to keep it quiet and clean.

2012.15.09

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Hello! It's me Levi." The deep sexy voice was all over my head.

"Ah how are you? I'm sorry but I haven't thought about the job offer yet." I didn't really want to kill the mood.

"Nngh.. Thats fine, can you think about it now?" I heard a quiet chuckle.

"Well let's see.. I'm kinda embarrassed with that kind of stuff and I like my current job so I don't really want to quit it."

" The photoshoots would be like a part time job, no worries!"

"Ah, but..." I gulped when I imaged me standing naked in front of him and taking pictures of me. "I don't think I'm suitable for that."

"Trust me you are. How about you try doing one photoshoot tomorrow and tell me how you feel about it?"

"Yeah I'm fine with that." If that means seeing you again, then hell yes!

"Alright then we'll meet up in my photo studio at 7 pm, please don't be late!"

"I won't, goodbye." I hanged up. Only after that I realized what I have done. "Shit."

2012.16.09

It was the time I finish my work and head to home, but not today. I only had thirty minutes till I had to be in the photo studio, so I quickly put on my coat and walked outside to catch a taxi.

"Hello, where are you heading?" The taxi driver asked me.

"Aah I forgot the name of it, hold on" I dragged out the work card and showed it to the driver.

"Alright, we'll be there in about twenty minutes." He smiled.

When we finally reached the place, I quickly paid the driver and ran to the doors. Me once again, being clumsy as always, bumped into someone.

"Ah!" I groaned. "I'm so sorry, I'm in a hurry! Please forgive me." I bowed and was about to run off but the person I bumped into stopped me. He let out a quiet chuckle.

"Jeez! You're so clumsy." He started laughing.

That was him, my fantasy prince. All that could come out of my mouth was "Ah."

"I'm glad you came! I can't wait to work with you." Levi shook my hand.

"Y-yeah, m-m-me too." God damn he's so sexy.

He chuckled once again and quickly took my hand and started dragging me into a room.  
>"W-wait, ah."<p>

When we reached the doors he let go of my hand and smiled.

"Now, take off your clothes and get ready for the photoshoot."

"What? Now? Right here?"

"Yeah and ill go get ready my camera. When you're done please go through those doors, wear that" He pointed his finger to a white robe.

"Alright."

When he walked out of the room, I started slowly taking off my clothes. It was so embarrassing, since I had no muscles or anything, instead there was a growing belly. When I finished taking them off, I put on the robe , took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

"I-I'm done.." I blushed while looking at the ground.

"Alright please stand there." He once again pointed his finger to where I should stand.  
>I nodded and walked to this white wall screen. Then I looked around to see if its only me and him. It looks like it is.<p>

"Now put off your clothes , the camera is ready." He smiled.

"A-are you sure about this? I'm pretty embarrassed , um.." I scratched my head, not to look too awkward.

"Yeah!" He chuckled.

I looked around one more time and took of the robe while sliding my arm to hide my non-muscle belly.

"Wow. Don't hide yourself, you're beautiful."

'Oh god.' My face was flushed.

"Alright please do any poses you like and I'll just take pictures."

"Ah I have never done this before, so I don't really know what to do."I rolled my eyes.

"Just do whatever you like don't worry!" He showed me thumbs up.

I layed down on my right side and spread my one leg while resting on my arm. 'This is so awkward.' I said to myself. I kept doing poses over and over with a red face while my dream prince was taking pictures.

"Could you stand on your knees and arms , then lean down your chest and head and spread your legs a bit, please?" He asked.

"I'll try." I put my arms on the floor and turned to the right side , then leaned down and spread my legs. Only then I realized in what pose I was.

"This is too embarrassing!" I said that in a squeeky voice.

"Not at all." He smirked. "You look sexy."

That's all I needed, yes that was all I needed for me to get hard. 'Fuck.'

I felt my dick get a bit erect. I quickly tried to hide it with my hand, but when I put my hand on it I awkwardly groaned.

"Ah."

"Ah?" He looked at me.

I put my other hand on my mouth and layed down on my stomach.

"Nothing." I smiled, though he saw me acting weird so he started walking closer.

He streched out his arm in front of my face.

"Get up." He bit his lip.

"Huh? Ah, no, um.. C-can I go to the toilet for a bit? I need my robe." My eyes were in panic.

"Nope. Grab my hand and get up."

I awkwarly took his hand and slowly stood up.

"O" he let out a groan.

I put my both hands on the hurting erection and smiled.

"I uh , yeah." I had no explanation.

Levi smirked and licked his lips. Then he put his hand on my hands and started sliding them down.

"Let me help you?" He chuckled.

'What?'

**I'm so sorry for this cliff hanger but tell me if I should continue or no ;D**


End file.
